Daniel Jackson (D8)
Daniel Jackson is a Number Seven that appears in Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas. Backstories Daniel was created 31 BOH, by Zoe, Tamara, and Lacy with the help of the Number One. However in 29 BOH, the Number One grew tired of Zoe, Tamara, and Lacy and attempted to killed them. After the trio fled, the One attempt to whip the memory of all the other humanoid model. However unknown to the One, was a number six name Lacey had a programmed a back up to restore their memory. The programmed was only partly upload leaving Lacey and the Sevens as the only Humanoid Cylon that knew the complete true beside the One. Daniel knew that the final Five was a lie but the Seven hept their month shut because they knew the One would killed them if he learn that they knew what had happen. During the time Operation Homecoming had being debate but never pass a vote with the One, Two, Four, and Five being for it and the Three, Six, Seven and Eight being against it. However 12 BOH, Cavil convince the Three, Six, and Eight to go along with it. Even those Lacey was against it, she could vote against her line because it was causing the One to suspect something was wrong with her. Daniel/The Seven was the only humanoid Cylon that openly was morally against Operation Homecoming. After fighting a two years conflict to prevented it, him and his faction lost the Cylon Civil War (also known as the First Cylon Civil War). After losing the war, Number One had continue to hurt down and kill Daniel and his considered heretical followers. Search a way to help, Daniel place himself on the twelve colonies and join the Colonial Military. He would end up on the Leonidas as it tactical officer where he reprogramming the CNP, so that the cylon would not be able to shut down the Leonidas and it Vipers. Daniel also shown the Leonidas's AI, Lai, this flaw of the Cylon race and the conflict between their religion and hated of humanity. Personality/Religion Like most Cylon, Daniel belief in one all loving and all powerfully God. However his argument that you can't believe in a loving God and then commit blatant genocide. Daniel's view on humanity is that it a flawed species however he also belief that no species should be wiped out because of these flaws. Daniel's belief that all live should be protecting. He also belief in protecting animal and the environment; his belief in protecting them because God created them and is another reason why he is against Operation Homecoming. Relationship Daniel's relationship with his brother and sister had change over time. He was very close with the three, six, and eight. ''Note'' ''Character name/image is base on Daniel Jackson of Stargate SG - 1 played by Michael Shanks. Daniel is the Allen Knott's second favor character of the Stargate universe behind Jack O'Neill, played by Richard Dean Anderson. '' Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Cylons Category:Male Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Stub-Working on it